Tales of the Templar
by Enas Trichinas
Summary: Takes place after Master and the Princess but before the epilogue. Read for some NaruHina moments and Templar adventures. Rated M for one lemon scene.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of the Templar

Chapter 1: Compliments of the Master

Naruto and Hinata went back to Konoha via WindWhisper. They went back to the Namikaze estates and rested there. Naruto decided to let Hinata sleep for a bit while he went to a meeting with the rest of the Templar Council and the Crimson Trinity.

The Crimson Trinity, consisting of Naruto, Itachi and Akari due to their habit of wearing red and black (though Naruto's is orange) are the Order's strongest Templars. They are at least Kage-level Shinobi and the highest ranking Templars to date. They together can give the The Legendary Sannin a run for their money with their powers and skills and can go toe to toe with the Hokages.

Naruto met up with the Council which are the Jinchuriki, the Trinity and some of the Uzumakis and Shinkas via hologram and discussed Hinata's efforts. They are pleased to know that ALL of the Shinobi villages are in Templar control and the Assassin presence is all but wiped out. They decided to share how they could thank Hinata for this.

Akari spoke up and decided to give the title of Grand Lady to Hinata. That title hasn't been used since Mito Uzumaki, and she was the wife of Hashirama Senju who was the representative of Konoha for the Order. Akari told the Council that Hinata's actions have benefitted the Order in more ways than one and deserved such a title to prove it. Nobody, not even the Shinkas spoke against it. Everyone agreed and Itachi also supported the notion for the title to be given to Hinata. And so Naruto decided to make this decision an okay and ended the meeting.

Hinata woke up at noon and found Naruto already awake, sitting beside.

"Good afternoon my hime." Naruto greeted with a smile (Hime means Princess)

"Hello Naruto-kun."

"I'll get straight to the point: The Templar Council has reviewed your deeds and has decided to name you Grand Lady."

"What's that title all about Naruto-kun?"

"This is the highest honor the Order can give. Your performance has impressed many, including myself, in the Council. They are giving you this honor in appreciation. In fact, no one has ever earned the title since Mito Uzumaki. That rank is basically equal to that of the Grand Master which is my rank. In short, you are my equal in terms of power. If you use your powers properly. "

"So in having this title, I can be just as equal to you in terms of rank and powers?"

"Yes. But your powers aren't just limited to jutsus. You can be just like me: You can travel anywhere at anytime, you don't have to worry about your clan responsibilities anymore. The Order will assist you in anyway possible and any costs will be placed on us."

"Those are powerful advantages."

"Yes. You have brought us our New World Hinata. I am proud to be called this Rite's Grand Master. You have given us a chance and for that I am thankful. Do you want to take this title Hinata?"

"I will, Naruto-kun."

"By my right as Grand Master, I hereby name you Grand Lady of the Shinobi Rite and grant you the benefits meant for your station."

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Now, I believe I should give you a reward. How about we go out sometime?"

"I'd like to Naruto-kun."

Naruto and Hinata left the estates and walked to the estates. Their walk clearly looks like a date as they entered Ichiraku's ramen. They ate and talked about the future. Naruto looked the part of the visionary as he envisioned the future:

 _Give or take five years and transportation will be a thing in the past. Ten years and all of the villages will be self-sufficient. Fifteen years and the villages will have their own forms of communication and they will have their own modern technologies that are now better than ever. The world will become civilized and advanced and they will prosper._

Hinata listened with rapt attention as Naruto explained his vision. It was quite a tale to listen to as they ate their ramen. They continued eating ramen as they talked casually as they are both equal rank and are now dating.

Itachi and Saya went to Naruto and Hinata and complimented the Hyuuga girl for the title. They also told Naruto that the villages are now allies of the Order and has signed the papers of this unification.

"Whatever you need Hinata-chan," Saya began, "just say the word." Hinata nodded.

"Would you give me the honor for a date Saya?" Itachi asked, holding out his hand for the Shinka girl.

"I'd be honored to." Saya said taking it.

"If you don't mind Master Naruto," Itachi looked at Naruto, "I'll be taking Saya for a date."

"You two take care of yourselves now." Naruto said, Itachi nodded and they walked to find a restaurant.

"I knew that you would allow Saya-chan to go out with Itachi Naruto-kun." Hinata said smiling.

"Indeed. She has grown into a beautiful young woman. Maybe just like you."

"Thank you for the compliment. Maybe we should go to another restaurant?"

"If that's what you want. I have to give you a reward after all." Naruto said as he paid for the ramen and he and Hinata walked away from Ichiraku's.

Author notes

 _I'm not sure if my writing can be more improved. This fic takes place after Master and the Princess but before they went to Uzu. Just some list of activities the characters do before they went to Naruto's homeland. Comment and review._


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of the Templar

Chapter 2: Weasel and Raven

Itachi and Saya went to the Namikaze estates where they sparred until midnight. Itachi learned that Saya sparred with Naruto himself and held herself well against him, even her Sharingan can keep up with his movements. The spar ended in a draw and rested for a while until six pm.

Itachi and Saya changed from their Templar uniforms up to their suits and dresses. Itachi wore a purple coat with coattails and brown pants while Saya wore a bark blue dress with sleeves covering her arms. The two walked out in the midnight with these outfits.

"So Itachi-kun, where do you want to take me tonight?"

"I've booked a restaurant named the Isoroku's Meal. I say we head there."

The two walked to a restaurant where Itachi booked a reservation. Their walk seemed normal when suddenly they heard a fire noise just east of there.

Turns out there are rogue ninja who were planning to bomb the building were being attacked by Konoha ninjas. Itachi attacked the rogue nin and completely dispose of them. One rogue nin attacked Saya with a Fire jutsu But she activated her Sharingan and quickly countered that fire with ice. All the other jutsus the nin tried to apply also proved useless against her. She immediately knocked the nin out using a choke hold.

The two turned the rogues to the Konoha ninja and returned to their date. They reached to the Isoroku's Meal and went to the table that Itachi booked. They ordered a meal and started eating.

"Itachi-kun, please tell me a story about the Uzumakis and Senjus."

Itachi remembered the story during his time in the Priesthood. It came from a time where Konohagakure No Sato was first built. It was a time where Konoha was at war with the other Shinobi villages. Konoha called the Uzumakis for aid and the Uzumakis kept their promise to help their fellow friends.

" _We fight for honor." Hashirama announced, "We fight for the human race. For all that is good in the Will of Fire. To brothers old and brothers new!"_

 _The Senjus and the Uzumakis let out a victory cry._

" _No sacrifice! No victory!" Everyone chorused_

"The Uzumaki clan saw what Konoha could be at its finest: a village of unity and friendship."

Itachi would've continued if not for a waiter who was playing a piano drowned out the whole room with music.

"You just ruined the moment sir." Itachi said respectfully but he was secretly annoyed.

"I was making the moment more epic." The waiter replied in defense.

"Please be quiet." Itachi requested. The waiter agreed.

Itachi continued the story regarding the friendship between the Senjus and the Uzumakis. They went to many battles together and were basically unstoppable.

The food came later while Itachi told his tale and they ate. Itachi paid the meal and left with Saya to the estates.

They found Naruto and Hinata by the entrance. Saya said goodbye to Itachi and went with Hinata leaving only Naruto and Itachi.

"So how goes your date with Saya?"

"Just intercepted a group of missing nin. Other than that, she asked for the story about the Uzumaki and the Senju."

"Yup. She always likes that story, even as a teen. Now she's an adult and free to see whatever she liked." Naruto reminisced before going serious.

"Itachi. By clan laws, Saya is the heiress of the Shinka clan and thus must marry a man to continue the name. What will you say about it?"

"I read the same thing back in Konoha. I'm currently dating her and I have your blessing. I'll be the one to do it."

"Are you sure? Because once you marry her, you'll become a Shinka."

"I'm sure. The time of the Uchihas has come to an end."

"Your brother will not like what you said Itachi."

"I know. My brother is a lost cause." Itachi said, not caring a bit about Sasuke.

"Very well. I will speak with the elders and Saya about your decision. Afterwards, you are to show them that you are not a traitor like your clan. I'll help create the marriage contract for you both." Naruto said while Itachi looked at him for a while.

"I see. I will do my best to earn yours and Saya's clan's trust."

"Make sure you do that, for both of our sakes." Naruto said and the two of them went to the estates for a rest.

Author notes

 _This chapter seemed underwhelming. More to come._


	3. Chapter 3

Tales of the Templar

Chapter 3: Truth and Confessions

The next morning, everyone did their business as usual. Naruto was busy talking to the Shinka elders via hologram about Itachi. Akari was busy overseeing the Jinchuriki's training. And also Hinata and Saya were talking.

Naruto talked to the elders about Itachi. The elders were skeptical about him since they knew his reputation to be...shady. They knew that he killed his entire clan, they knew that he was once a part of the Akatsuki. And now he became a Master Templar and was instrumental in ending the Fourth Great Shinobi World War.

Naruto told them that Itachi proved his worth from time to time, he even showed them Itachi's degree in Caer Darrow. The elders are willing to give Itachi a chance with Saya. Naruto understood and thanked them for at LEAST voicing their concerns.

After lunch, Naruto met with Itachi and told him the news: the elders are willing to let Itachi court Saya but of course, as Naruto said, he must be willing to change his surname from Uchiha to Shinka. Itachi knew this and already agreed.

Together, they went into his office and found the contract sent from the elders via summon. Naruto drew blood from his hand and approved the seal. Itachi did the same. Naruto also called Saya and Hinata to come to his office. When they did, he asked Saya to apply her blood to the contract, she accepted and now Itachi is betrothed to Saya. Hinata served as witness.

At one afternoon, Hinata and Saya were sparring with Saya's chain swords and Hinata's duel weapons clashing.

"So Saya-chan, what does it feel to be betrothed to Itachi-san?"

"It feels rushed...but if Onii-sama says it is, then I won't argue against it." Saya replied, blocking Hinata's dagger.

"Call me curious but why'd you call him Onii-sama?" Hinata asked, while gracefully dodging Saya's attacks.

"He's kinda like a father to me. He took care of me after mine died. And at the Western timeline, we are basically family." Saya answered, blocking Hinata's sword.

"What was the West like?" Hinata asked, countering Saya's attack with a kick.

"It was a war zone. You don't want to be there. Onii-sama took over the place and ended the wars by diplomacy or by sword." Saya said, stopping for a while to explain.

"What was Naruto-kun like?" Hinata asked.

"He's been through a lot. You see that glove he wears everyday?"

"The Fingers. Akari-san told me that Naruto sacrificed a lot to obtain all of the Orbs." Hinata said, she remembered that she always eyed Naruto's glove every time they ate ramen.

"It's not just the kills. It's also his humanity. Naruto became the second in command for his master. He granted Onii-sama great powers, even all of the Dojutsus. He also granted Onii-sama powers no one has like affinity to ALL of the elements and some of his own power." Saya explained.

"What kind of power?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I know for a fact that he has tattoos on his body similar to his master. They grant him incredible strength equal to Tsunade Senju's strength."

"About the tattoos, why can't I see them?" Hinata curiously asked.

"He is rather...conscious of his tattoos. That's why he'd rather wear long sleeved shirts or coats to cover his arms." Saya explained.

"What do they look like?" Hinata asked.

"Black. They changed color when he uses his jutsus, granting him extra power to his jutsus."

"Oh. He's really OP then?"

"Yes. But such things come at a price." Saya said cryptically.

"May I ask why?"

"Not for me to say. You're going to ask Onii-sama about his past. Just don't be too harsh on him when he tells you some rather nasty truths more dangerous than the Kyuubi." Saya explained.

As for Hinata, she remembered how stressed Naruto is when dealing with politics. Even paperwork was a pain to deal with ever since the Templars made alliances with the other villages. She remembered how stressed he was and he had little to no break time for himself.

"What can I do to help him?" Hinata asked, concerned for Naruto.

"You want the honest answer or the friendly answer?" Saya asked.

"Honest answer."

Saya took a deep sigh and said, "Sex."

"What did you say?" Hinata asked, not understanding what Saya said.

"Hot, steamy sex. That is the best cure for stress for shinobi." Saya explained.

"That seems a little hard to believe."

"You don't believe me? Ask that Kakashi guy Onii-sama calls sensei, or ask that woman who's taking care of the little girl who you call sensei, or you could read books on the subject."

"Hmmm..." Hinata thought for a while. "I don't know. Are you sure this could help Naruto-kun?"

"Yup. It could also help loosen his tongue regarding his past life."

"I'll try. Thanks." Hinata said, saying goodbye to Saya before she ran off to find Kakashi or Kurenai.

Hinata went to the said senseis (or former sensei in Kurenai's case) and asked them the best cure for stress. It turns out Saya was right, the answer was always the same: Sex. She also read books on the subject and the amount of benefits it gives is staggering.

Although she removed her hymen back in the moon, Hinata was a virgin to this sort of thing. She is positive that Naruto is also one.

The two Templar kunoichi came up with a plan: they would wait for Naruto to go to sleep then Hinata can have her way with him.

The talked for some time and Saya revealed some key truths about Naruto.

He is not the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, he IS the Kyuubi. Though Hinata already knew that.

Naruto is really sensitive on his tattoos, so Hinata must not judge too negatively much about it.

Naruto has a horrible life in the Western timeline and Hinata must be willing to listen and not judge too quickly.

Later at nine p.m., Hinata waited patiently while Naruto ate his dinner at six and then he went to bed early at nine. Naruto took off his glove, placed it on a safe and sealed it with a sealing tag. He took off his Templar coat and red cape. (The cape has a broken white sword on it.) leaving him only with a white shirt and boxers. While he slept, she took off her Templar polo, her overcoat dress and hanged them with a hanger next to Naruto's clothes, also hanged with a hanger next to the closet.

She carefully and silently took off his shirt without waking him up and saw his tattoos. Hinata blushed at seeing his body, even though it's covered with tattoos, it's enough to make any woman fall in love with it, especially with the abs. She went on top of him then began to kiss him on the lips. This action woke him up and he saw her only in undergarments.

"Hinata. What are you doing?"

"Instead of me telling you, maybe I can show you?" Hinata said before kissing the side of his neck, Naruto let her do the action.

She afterwards looked at his torso. Naruto saw her eyes and tried to hide his torso with his arms.

Hinata knew why he was doing this: Naruto wasn't doing it because he was embarrassed at his fit body, but because of the tattoos covering them. He is clearly conscious about them and very sensitive.

"Hinata, please don't look too much." Naruto said, being clearly embarrassed.

"Naruto-kun, Saya-chan told me about your...past." Hinata confessed.

"What did she tell you?" Naruto asked curiously.

"About your time in another timeline, how you got those tattoos, and the glove that you used." Hinata said, remembering what Saya told her.

"So...what's your opinion about your tattoos?" Naruto asked nervously but bravely.

"Honestly? I think they looked demonic." Hinata said which made Naruto sad. "But you have a very fit body and that's enough for me to overlook it." Naruto's confidence went back.

"So you don't mind?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all."

"So why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, looking at their position.

"Two things Naruto-kun: I want to release your stress and I want to show my form of appreciation and love to you."

"Won't this end badly? I read all about sex and its effects on pre-marital sex."

"Not at all. I've taken necessary precautions to ensure that you won't feel guilty about this."

"Well...I'll play along for now." Naruto said as Hinata began to cup his cheeks then kissed him deeply.

(Lemon)

Hinata continued to kiss Naruto deeply on the lips for a minute then stopped, allowing for some oxygen. She kissed the side of his neck then kissed his cheek. She traced her finger on his whisker marks. She went lower and kissed his toned body, admiring his abs and muscles.

After two minutes of kissing and tracing his muscles with her finger, Hinata looked at Naruto's boxers, orange, and looked at him for permission. After a minute of hesitation, he nodded. She pulled it out and saw his 'thing', it is fairly large and standing straight.

Hinata then took Naruto's penis into her mouth and suck it, causing him to moan and throw his head back. She sucked in it like she was sucking on a lollipop.

Naruto saw her licking him and moaned out, "I'm almost there Hinata-hime. Keep going."

"Oh..does my Master Naruto-kun like it when I'm licking him?" Hinata asked, her tone sounding so sexy it made Naruto turned on even more.

Naruto for his part, nodded while she kept sucking him. He eventually moaned and came on her mouth, she drink most of it while some of the cum leaked out. She looked at him, both of them with looks of happiness on their faces while she sat up on him.

"Hinata-hime, are you sure about this? Because if we go down this path, there's no turning back." Naruto asked, he is aware of Hinata's feelings towards him, he just doesn't want to rush it.

"I'm sure, always is. I'm yours Naruto-kun as you are mine." Hinata said, her eyes clearly showing love.

Naruto decided to ask if he could be on top, she nodded then lay on her back on the bed. He asked for her permission to remove her bra, she nodded again and he removed it and threw it near the hanged clothes.

"Saya is right, your breasts are really nice." Naruto complimented, Hinata blushed at the comment.

Naruto then put Hinata's left breast in his mouth while his right hand played with her right breast. Naruto licked her nipple with his tongue while his right pinched her right nipple gently.

While Naruto's caressing her breasts Hinata moaned out sounds of pleasure like "ooohh...mmmm...oohhhmmm...". The sound is music to Naruto's ear and he liked to hear more.

Switching sides, Naruto then licked to Hinata's right breasts while his left hand played with her left. Hinata kept on moaning in pleasure.

Naruto stopped after ten minutes of pleasuring her breasts Naruto's hand slid down until he touched her panties and noticed that she was very wet. He sit up for a second and looked at her panties, he looked up to her eyes, asking for her permission. She nodded and he took it off, he noticed her clean and shaved womanhood, not a trace of hair in it and smiled.

Naruto then lowered his head into her crotch and started licking at her clit. His tongue moved all over her inner walls and her folds. Hinata moaned loudly and closed her eyes, enjoying what Naruto is doing to her.

After four minutes of licking, Hinata felt her orgasm coming and cried out Naruto's name when it came. It spilled all over his face, he licked it and liked the taste.

Naruto then decided to go over to the last part: he positioned his penis all over her womanhood and looked at her eyes the last time for permission. She nodded and he immediately dug his penis into her womanhood.

Both moaned loudly at this and after adjusting a bit for a while, Naruto began moving slowly but eventually started going harder. The two kept going until they could feel their orgasms coming closer.

"Ooohhhh...mmmm...Naruto-kun..." Hinata moaned at his name as she was beginning to feel her orgasm. Naruto also cried out Hinata's name as he also felt it.

Then afterwards their orgasm came and Naruto fell on top of Hinata who didn't mind his heavy weight because she was relaxing on her own orgasm. After resting for a while, Naruto got his penis off her womanhood which made Hinata moaned and he laid down beside her.

(Lemon end)

"That was wonderful my hime." Naruto said, "But wait, I never done this before."

"Me neither."

"You did tell me you won't get pregnant if you don't want to right?"

"Yes. Even practiced birth control and everything."

"Thanks, So you want to get cleaned up now?"

"Only if you carry me."

"My pleasure."

Naruto carried Hinata to his bathroom and it has a bathtub in it, good enough for two people. He entered first and sat on it while he laid Hinata down in front of him. He turned on the water and applied some kind of soap into Hinata and himself.

"Baa-chan made this kind of soap, it is said to heal any scars and marks the Shinobi had during their missions. It worked well and eventually it became famous worldwide." Naruto explained while he is using it on Hinata.

Naruto carried Hinata back to his bedroom, laid her there and picked up his tablet, typing something.

"So what did you type?" Hinata asked while Naruto laid in bed.

"I told them that I'm going to have the meeting tomorrow." Naruto answered and with that, they said good night and went to sleep.

The next morning Naruto and Hinata woke up and ate breakfast. There they saw Saya and Itachi eating together. After eating breakfast, Hinata asked Naruto about his past but Naruto told her to meet him at his room after lunch.

After lunch, Hinata went to Naruto's room, both of them already dressed in their Templar uniforms.

"So you want to know about my past eh? Well there's a lot but I don't know where to begin." Naruto said.

"Maybe I'll be the one to ask you Naruto-kun."

"Very well."

Hinata thought for a while before asking, "Those Orbs...are they the Six Paths Orbs?"

"Yes. I collected them all back in that other timeline. Took some risks and a sacrifice to get them all."

"But Saya-chan told me you sacrificed a lot to get them."

"Indeed. I've killed many, both Uzumaki and Otsutsuki alike to get them. Even had to kill my own lover to get this particular Orb."

"You said something about having to kill your own lover and Uzumakis and Otsutsukis?"

"Can I trust you to keep a secret Hinata-hime?"

"My lips are sealed."

Naruto's eyes became reminiscent as he said, "I have a lover once. Did you know that? Hinata Otsutsuki."

"Wait, that's my name right?"

"Probably your ancestor or something." Naruto joked before going serous. "She was a woman with intelligence and beauty. You remind me of her everyday. Why she chose me when she could have anybody who can say?"

Naruto remembered how the other Hinata helped him out, becoming a mother to him next to his biological one. "She was always there for me when I needed her back in college. When I had a hard time doing a test, she always lend me a hand to answer the more difficult questions. When I was down, she would comfort me. When I passed, she always cheered for me."

"What happened to her?"

Naruto sighed, he didn't want to reveal it as it was too painful but it had to be done. "Clan politics separate us. I was disowned and she had to marry my brother. She didn't like the idea and when I asked her to come with me, she didn't hesitate."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as she continued on, "I took her to the Land Of Blood. The man named Judas Iscariot told me that I have to sacrifice the one dearest to me in order tog eat the Soul Orb. A soul for a soul if you will."

"And you chose Hinata." Hinata surmised.

"Yes. She didn't hate me at all. In fact, she wanted to die. And who better than me to deliver the blow?"

"Why did she want to die?" Hinata asked, shocked that someone wanted to die.

"Because she wasn't happy with her life. She's...like me in a way. She held the goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki and could no longer bear it. And adding to the fact that she was betrothed to my brother made her despise it more."

"Did she hate you for it?"

"Instead of me telling you, why don't I show you?" Naruto said before he stood up from the bed and focused all of his chakra into the glove. It took a while but then a being manifested itself into the room.

Hinata looked at the being for a while. It looked like she was looking at a Shadow Clone. The woman is basically a carbon copy of her expect for the hair which is white. The eyes are light green and have the Tenseigan in them. She clearly looked very young and a curvaceous body like hers.

"Hinata..." Hinata Otsutsuki said.

"Hinata..." Hinata Hyuuga said.

(The following conversation of the two Hinatas will use their surnames instead to avoid confusion.)

"Am I really talking to myself?" Hyuuga asked, looking at Otsutsuki.

"No, I'm an entirely different person than you Hinata."

"So, Naruto-kun has a lover...why didn't he tell me?"

"He was scared that you might betray him." Otsutsuki explained, "Naruto-kun's kindness may be a strength and a weakness. It may be possible for you to reject him and leave him."

"I was thinking the same thing." Hyuuga admitted. "How can Naruto-kun and I be so spineless?"

"Hinata, Naruto-kun never had anyone to tell him the signs of a girl liking him and also you were too shy to open up. So in effect you're both are at fault but that's all in the past, let's not dwell on it." Otsutsuki scolded lightly.

"Yes ma'am."

"Anyway, you have questions about Naruto-kun? I'll answer." Otsutsuki said.

"Is it true that you and Naruto-kun were lovers and that you tutored him when he was in college?" Hyuuga asked, wanting to confirm Naruto's story.

"Yes. He was having a hard time with his studies, especially in math and science. I was there to help, even helped him on the tests." Otsutsuki said, remembering the times she helped Naruto and helping him pass as a result.

"Isn't that cheating?"

"On the contrary," Otsutsuki said, "I've been spending so much time helping Naruto-kun that the teachers didn't think I was teaching by looking at his paper."

"I see." Hyuuga said, "Naruto-kun told me that you were betrothed to his brother?"

"Yes. He forced me to break up with Naruto-kun or he'd disown me, my mother isn't any help either though she tried."

"Huh..guess we are more alike than I'd thought." Hyuuga admitted because both have strict parents.

"Anyways, Menma, Naruto-kun's brother kept on pestering me for dates. But of course, all he cares about is my beauty and powers. That is why I chose his brother over him."

"Wow..." Hyuuga said.

"When Naruto-kun approached me that night, I did not hesitate." Otsutsuki explained.

"Naruto-kun told me that he took you to the Land Of Blood and traded you for the Soul Orb. Did it hurt?" Hyuuga asked.

"A sharp pain at first, but then I felt free...and also I gave Naruto-kun what he wanted." Otsutsuki said, Naruto winced about the memory.

"Okay..I've been through a lot Hinata." Hyuuga said, "I've been kidnapped once, gotten rescued, kidnapped again and betrayed my friends and killed them. I'm scared."

"You're hiding a wounded heart." Otsutsuki wisely explained. "It is pain that you're experiencing. As painful as it may be, pain can make you stronger if you adapt to it. Although the world is a dark place, it is always important to be kinder than is necessary. Sometimes a firm hand and a kind heart makes all the difference to a person, especially a mentally challenged one."

Otsutsuki went closer and cupped Hyuuga's cheek. "Do you think you can be kind and strong at the same time?"

Hyuuga held the hand cupping her cheek. "I'll try."

Otsutsuki smiled and went to Naruto, he refused to look at her but when she used her forefinger and thumb on his chin, he looked at her.

"Don't hate yourself for what happened to me Naruto-kun. We all had to make choices someday. I'm just glad you've found someone who truly cares about you and is willing to listen."

"Okay Hinata. I don't think this one can replace you...but if you say she does, then I'm happy."

"Goodbye Naruto-kun, once your count of years has ended, I can continue teaching you once again." Otsutsuki said before hugging Naruto, the latter returning it and held on to her tightly.

After five minutes, Otsutsuki let go of Naruto and went to Hyuuga.

"You take care of my Naruto-kun now Hinata. Do not cause him any more sadness." Otsutsuki said.

"I will Hinata." Hyuuga vowed.

Otsutsuki smiled and motioned Naruto and Hyuuga to come near her. She noticed that her body is slowly disintegrating and motioned for a hug. The both of them did and continued doing so until she completely disappeared.

Naruto slumped to the bed, apparently this conversation took a toll on him more than Hyuuga. Hyuuga noticed this and sat beside him, placing his head on her lap.

"I'm sorry about Hinata Naruto-kun."

"She wasn't gonna make it anyway..."

"But there is a second chance for you. I'm here and I will never leave you."

"Can you please promise me one thing?"

"I will."

"Don't deny me Hinata...don't every deny me please..." Naruto pleaded.

"I never would and never will be Naruto-kun. That is my nindo, my ninja way."

"I love you Hinata."

"And I you Naruto-kun."

The two stayed that way till twelve. Afterwards the two left Naruto's room with renewed spirits and went to lunch.

Author notes.

 _Chapter done! That is really long. More to come._


	4. Chapter 4

Tales of the Templar

Chapter 4: Field Testing

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the dining room of the Namikaze estates for lunch and as it turns out, it was the meeting place with Akari, Itachi, Saya.

The group discussed all about the Hyuuga clan and its induction to the Order. Toushiro is currently overseeing its induction and so far the Branch is cooperating while the Main, specifically the elders, were being resistant to the Order's rules.

Naruto frowned at this. He clearly remembered that Hiashi simply marched to him while he was drinking tea at a cafe with Itachi and requested, no scratch that, demanded that the Hyuuga would have their own set of laws and that the Grand Master would stay out of it. He knew how the Hyuuga would easily get away with their use of the seal back during their time in Konoha and get the Hokage to not peek his nose during their schemes so he decided to not repeat history and firmly said no, upsetting the Hyuuga Clan Head. Hiashi would have said more if not for Itachi using his Sharingan to glare at him to make him walk away. Hiashi got the message and walked away with a dignified style.

Naruto knew that the Hyuuga clan isn't easy to bend to change but they will change. It is inevitable and sooner or later, they must bend or break to it.

Akari told Naruto that they must recruit other clans from Konoha into the Templar Order. The Yamanakas would make excellent interrogation specialists, adding to the fact that they are gardeners and florists is a nice she's interested in recruiting Morino Ibiki and Anko Mitarashi into their ranks because she is impressed by their interrogation skills. Naruto agreed that the D&I Department can and must be recruited into the Order. The Order has the tools, they have the skills, making it a win-win for the both of them.

Akari also expressed interests in the Nara clan. Their strategical thinking is ideal for both practical, and military matters. Naruto agreed but added that they must get rid of their laziness as he would not tolerate laziness when it comes to the call of duty.

Akari then wanted to bring the Akamichi to their side. Their large bodies can make them hard hitters for their forces, they can also help out in the construction works thanks to them being able to increase in size. They could bring more food for the Order and to their fellow ninja with barbecue and meat. Naruto agreed without hesitation.

And last, Akari was thinking of recruiting the Inuzuka clan. Their senses and their dogs are excellent for tracking and crime solving. Naruto wanted to agree because Hana Inuzuka is the Clan Head and would easily be persuaded. But Kiba is another matter since the two don't get along, still don't.

After lunch, Naruto decided to go outside for a break. Hinata joined him to keep company. He arrived at 'Ichiraku's' where he saw the Rookies eating together. He even saw his 'teammates' eating there too.

Turns out they are done already and are heading out. Sasuke saw Naruto and made a bet with him: he and a partner of his choice would fight him and ALL the Rookies. Naruto agreed but added that it is unofficial business only. He didn't trust the Konoha Council to know about his abilities, especially the two old advisors, Koharu and Homura.

The group met at the training field along with the senseis and also the Hokage, Kakashi. Naruto decided that he would have Hinata as his partner. He also used is tablet to contact Akari, Itachi and Saya to witness.

Team 8 decided to go first. Shino will take on Hinata while Kiba will take on Naruto.

Shino attacked Hinata first, but the Hyuuga kunoichi used her Guardian Shield to simply block out the insects and knock the Aburame unconscious with a Jyuken Fist.

Kiba attacked Naruto with Akamaru. He gave the dog a soldier pill prior to it and then used Fang over Fang on Naruto. The Grand Master dodged it and patiently waited for his next move.

"I met your sister once." Naruto calmly said. While Kiba beamed with pride.

"No woman can match up to her. She's the clan head of the Inuzuka clan." Kiba said, feeling proud of his family.

"Of course. But you forget that is was thanks to me that she was clan head so quickly. I'll have my sister speak to her about joining my Order when I'm done here." Naruto said while Kiba glared at him.

"Don't think about letting my clan join your Order moron! You Templars have nothing that we want!" Kiba arrogantly said but Naruto pulled out some sort of food pack.

He looked at Akamaru and said, "I'll give you Meat Jerky if you leave your master." The dog moved to Naruto and sat like an obedient dog. Naruto rewarded him with the brown stick that is Meat Jerky then the dog simply kick the dust on Kiba then walked away from the fight.

"Akamaru! What did you do to him?" Kiba demanded while Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I only gave him a taste of the benefits to those who align themselves with Templar interests. And I'll give your clan a lifetime supply of Meat Jerky if you join." Naruto offered.

"Talk to my sister about it. She'll like it but I won't." Kiba said while Naruto simply looked at him.

"A shame. I hear that you Inuzukas are loyal and put the pack first. They are honorable and they value family and their animals." Naruto said with Kiba beaming in pride.

"It's true! We Inuzukas are loyal and would never abandon each other." Kiba said but Naruto gave him a smirk.

"But Saya told me that you tried to put a GENJUTSU on Hinata-hime that other day. So I'm going to assume that you are adopted." Naruto said with Kiba looking at him in anger.

"I was going to claim her as mine! You don't deserve her, you're lucky that she still loves you despite you disappearing and leaving the village." Kiba said but Naruto saw Hinata going to his side while scowling at the Inuzuka.

"Then who do you think who deserves me Kiba? Toneri? You?" Hinata asked with Kiba unable to look at her for a moment.

"Doesn't matter who. You're better off with someone smarter and stronger than that idiot." Kiba said with Hinata frowning.

"You or Toneri were none of these things. You saw me as an asset and not a person. And also where were you when I was kidnapped back in the moon?" Hinata asked.

"We were busy...we were out of chakra back then."

"I see..." Hinata said while looking at Naruto, and nodded, giving her blessing to teach the mutt a lesson.

Naruto and Kiba fought for a while. Kiba would throw in some punches but Naruto would often counter them with punches of his own. Kiba tried at kick only for Naruto to dodge it and punched him in the stomach, stunning him.

Naruto decided to end it once and for all and launched at series of punches towards the dazed Inuzuka further weakening him. Kiba tried to punch Naruto but Naruto simply dodged them like it was nothing and knocked Kiba out with an uppercut.

So the Templars are the winners.

Team Gai came out next. Lee and Tenten take on Naruto while Neji decided to go against Hinata, again.

Lee, with his Taijutsu attacked Naruto but the Grand Master would often counter them with blocks of his own. Still the green spandex-wearing Jounin proved to be formidable and impressed Naruto greatly with his Taijutsu. Eventually Naruto got the upper hand when he blocked Lee's kick and grabbed that leg and used it to sledgehammer Lee to the ground. Taking him out of the fight.

"You fought well. You have my respect, my Order will need someone of your skills." Naruto complimented Lee. The green spandex-wearing Jounin gave him a thumbs up before passing out.

Tenten struck next, she used a volley of kunai at Naruto, forcing him to dodge. Naruto proceeded to use Ninjutsu to counter Tenten's armory of weapons. He used wind jutsu to deflect Tenten's weapons back at her and Tenten tried to use explosive tags but Naruto dodged and used wind jutsu again to push Tenten.

She grabbed and sword and attacked him, Naruto retaliated by using his sword. Naruto and Tenten clashed with their swords.

"Do you sell weapons?" Naruto asked.

"Owned a weapon shop. Why?"

"The Templar Order could use a Master of Arms in its ranks." Naruto said before the clash broke off.

"Wait. What's a Master of Arms?" Tenten asked, looking interested at the title.

"It is where one is in charge of all the weapons and makes sure that all of them worked as intended." Naruto explained the title.

"Can I also make my own weapons?"

"You can. You can even sell them for a price." Naruto said with Tenten beaming up.

"Okay, now I'm interested. Where can I sign up?" Tenten asked while Naruto sheathed his sword.

"Talk to my sister in the Namikaze estates after this. Tell her I sent you, she'll begin your initiation." Naruto instructed.

Tenten decided to forfeit the match because she was excited to try out the Master of Arms title. She made a mental note to speak to Naruto's sister after this competition.

Meanwhile Neji is attacking Hinata with his Gentle Fist. She would often block or dodge them as she didn't want to hurt her cousin after stabbing him on the leg back at the compound.

"What's wrong Hinata-sama?" Neji taunted while he kept on attacking Hinata, "Clearly you're too afraid to fight back."

When the two continued fighting, Neji pulled out a kunai and tried to stab Hinata with it. After a three minutes of swiping, it hit Hinata's cheek causing her to be down on her knees for a while.

Neji thought that he had won over Hinata but he felt a slight leak of Killer Intent from Hinata. She looked at him with her Tenseigan active and charged at him, not holding back.

She grabbed hold of his kunai and the two struggled. Hinata managed to get it by head butting Neji and this time she stabbed him on the shoulder.

She cleaned the cut of her cheek using water jutsu, removed the kunai still stuck on Neji's shoulder and apologized to him by saying, "I'm sorry for doing that to you Neji. But you brought this on yourself. Perhaps you should reflect on your attitude and behavior next time."

With that she left.

The Ino-Shika-Cho and Sasuke and Sakura will come next.

Author notes.

 _The fights with the Rookies will continue in the next chapter. Coming soon._


	5. Chapter 5

Tales of the Templar

Chapter 5: Field Testing part 2

The Ino-Shika-Cho decided to go next. Ino and Chouji on Hinata, Shikamaru against Naruto.

Shikamaru tried to use Shadow Possession Jutsu on Naruto who was standing still and it worked. He then moved the shadow to crush Naruto's neck. It grabbed Naruto's neck and began squeezing it.

Only for Naruto to use his glove to use the shadow against Shikamaru and free himself.

"Shikamaru Nara." Naruto said, smiling.

"You know who I am. We were friends once when we were young." Shikamaru said while Naruto remembered the times he would play with the Nara and Chouji.

"My Order needs someone of your talents. Your strategic and intelligent thinking could be of great help." Naruto offered, while Shikamaru is thinking on how to best defeat Naruto.

"And what do the Naras get in return?" Shikamaru asked, formulating a plan.

"Oh well, you'll get the best beds to lie down on and any children you have will go to the best schools the villages have to offer." Naruto said.

"Anyway, I'm two steps ahead of you Naruto. I know how exactly how to beat you." Shikamaru said before throwing some explosive tags at Naruto only for the latter to use a portal to deflect the tags back at him.

"You're going to distract me and then go to the trees in hopes of you preparing a trap that can permanently defeat me." Naruto surmised while Shikamaru looked at him, very shocked.

"How do you know that?" Shikamaru asked with Naruto smiling.

"You are not the only one cursed with knowledge Shikamaru." Naruto said while the Nara frowned.

"Troublesome. Let's get this over with." Shikamaru said before he ran to the trees.

Naruto didn't pursue him but instead fired his glove at the branches Shikamaru is going to step on. This removed his chance to escape.

Shikamaru tried to attack Naruto again with his shadow jutsu which worked.

"So I guess this is checkmate." Shikamaru said but Naruto used his glove on his shadow.

"Look down and tell me again if this is checkmate." Naruto said while Shikamaru looked at his feet.

Turns out Naruto used his own jutsu against him. The shadows all have pointed edges pointing at him. Shikamaru knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

"This is a drag, I forfeit." Shikamaru said, raising his hands in defeat.

"A wise decision." Naruto said while letting go of Shikamaru's jutsu.

Meanwhile Ino and Chouji we're dealing with Hinata. The Hyuuga kunoichi proved to be a match for them, even when they're working together.

Ino threw flower bomb at Hinata which the latter dodged. Hinata caught one flower bomb which exploded on her face, though she didn't look affected. Hinata decided to end this by disabling all of Ino's chakra points taking the Yamanaka out of the fight.

Chouji tried to hit Hinata with his expanded hand only for her to dodge it and hit him with Jyuken strikes all over his chakra points taking him out of the fight too.

The Templars win by 3-0.

With Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata fought them, Hinata on Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura tried to punch Naruto with her chakra enhanced strength only for him to easily block with his hand. And clearly he didn't look fazed.

Naruto threw the pink haired kunoichi to a wall. Once she got up, Sakura decided to go on the big guns by trying out a new form of jutsu with her summon Katsuyu: Slug Fusion.

By combining both hers and Katsuyu's DNA, Sakura can split into many versions of herself and also have her own healing factor. She can also spit skin-melting acid.

Naruto found it very fascinating and proceeded to engage her in hand to hand combat. As it turns out, Naruto had the upper hand in Taijutsu. Sakura's is just pathetic, relying on her super strength more than her abilities.

Sakura spat out the acid on Naruto only for him to dodge it. She punched him again and this time he caught it. The punch made a shockwave around the area where they're standing on.

Sakura expected Naruto to fall but he didn't. And the fact that he clearly looked bored doing it made her angry.

So it's Naruto's turn and he decided to punch her multiple times. The punches he delivers don't knock back the enemy like Tsunade does but they're enough to bend titanium.

Naruto continued to punch Sakura in the face, making her feel dizzy and she tried to punch him, only for him to counter it with a punch of his own.

He cornered her to a wall and lunched a volley of punches on her.

As Sakura was being punched, she could hear Katsuyu telling her desperately to leave Naruto alone, saying that his powers are not from this world and should not be crossed with. Sakura decided to agree and forfeited. Naruto stopped punching Sakura and she released her jutsu before standing up.

"That felt personal Naruto." Sakura said her face showing sadness.

"You hit and insulted me a lot of times Sakura. Consider us even." Naruto said

"I thought you've already forgiven me back at Ichiraku's." Sakura said.

"I did. But that doesn't change the fact that you hit me back in the past Sakura. The only reason why I didn't retaliate is because I was kind to everyone here." Naruto said with Sakura looking at him for three minutes before leaving the field.

Naruto sighed, despite the fascinating summons Sakura has, this match is no fun.

Meanwhile Hinata is keeping at a distance using her bow to shoot at Sasuke with her water arrows. Sasuke decided to blow them entirely with Susanoo rib cage.

"Naruto-kun and Itachi-san have those eyes Sasuke-san." Hinata observed while Sasuke simply scowled at the mention of his brother.

"The Rinnegan's power is only mine to command." Sasuke said, Hinata only smiled.

"Itachi-san knew you'd say that." Hinata said before applying chakra into her arrow and fired it at Sasuke.

Sasuke then got hit by it and it hurt really bad. He used a Fire jutsu in Hinata only for her to dodge it.

"Itachi told you anything else?" Sasuke asked.

"That you're wrong. You think you're right. Makes you more dangerous." Hinata said before looking at Naruto.

Naruto is already finished with Sakura and decided to handle Sasuke because he knew that Hinata wouldn't stand a chance against Sasuke's Susanoo.

"I'll take it from here." Naruto said, Hinata agreed then left the field to join the audience.

Sasuke and Naruto fought again. Naruto punched Sasuke's Susanoo with his FISTS and breaking through them. Sasuke is surprised that Naruto would easily break through his Susanoo using only his fists.

He tried to use his eyes against Naruto but immediately Naruto is on his face.

"Tsu-" Sasuke began only to be cut off by Naruto.

"Tsukuyomi this you teme!" Naruto shouted as he head butted Sasuke.

Naruto decided to end this match once and for all by using his Rinnegan to create a Shinra Tensei and push Sasuke away then he knocked the Uchiha out with his Rasengan, pushing him to a wall, knocking out.

With that done, the Konoha side of the witnesses were all awed by the result. Naruto had beaten the Uchiha without breaking a sweat.

Kakashi, who witnessed the entire thing, called the match finished and everyone decided to go to their usual selves.

Author notes

Chapter done. Making more.


	6. Chapter 6

Tales of the Templar

Chapter 6: Fall from Grace

After everything's settled down, Hinata went with Naruto back to Ichiraku where they are as usual. Naruto was pleased that Hinata was able to beat her teammates and also her friends and managed to hold her own against Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto told her that Toushiro missing her a lot lately and wants to see her. Hinata was hesitant but Naruto allowed her to, saying that he'll be fine.

Hinata thanked Naruto and went to the Namikaze estates where she found Toushiro and Hiashi talking. This talk seemed more of an argument over who gets to have some Father and Daughter moments with Hinata. But when the two saw her, they ceased the argument and spoke to her.

They talked for a while regarding the match in the afternoon and it pleased Hiashi greatly as well as Toushiro. When Hinata decided to go spar with Toushiro, it earned the Hyuuga elder the jealousy of the Hyuuga Clan Head.

Hiashi watched as Hinata and Toushiro sparred. They are both equally matched and could not prevail against the other. Hinata thanked Toushiro for his time then went inside the estates.

As soon as Hinata left, Hiashi said to Toushiro, "She has improved."

"Under my guidance as well as Naruto-sama's."

"If it may be of help to you, perhaps you may sleep at our compound? It will be of great honor to us if a Templar elder were to sleep there." Hiashi offered with Toushiro looking at for a second.

"Very well, I will sleep there. For you are my brother in rank and I should treat you as such." Toushiro said and they went to the compound.

Hiashi and Toushiro ate dinner together. Being a religious person, Toushiro abstained from eating meat. And when it was time to head to bed, Hiashi slept at his own quarters while Toushiro, in a religious abstinence, only slept at the door beside where the Branch members sleep.

When Hiashi woke up, a Branch member told him that Toushiro was sleeping at the Branch quarters. He was surprised when he found Toushiro sleeping there.

"Why do you not sleep at one of the Main quarters Toushiro-sama?" Hiashi asked.

"I had a wife once. She used to cook for me whenever I'm tired." Toushiro explained. "Sadly, she passed away from a slow fever when I was on a mission. We didn't have any children back then."

"Surely you have another right now. You should go to your home right to wash your feet and eat." Hiashi suggested but Toushiro shook his head.

"As surely as Kami lives, I will not do that request. I will eat at your compound, but I cannot sleep inside for I fear that one of your female Main members will sleep with me because of my influence in the clan." Toushiro said with Hiashi nodding.

Toushiro stood up and together they ate breakfast. Afterwards, Toushiro received a message from his tablet then left the compound, thanking Hiashi for the meal.

Toushiro was sent by Naruto to quell a dispute between the Hyuuga and the Shinka clans. The two clans have a sort of rivalry over which is the better clan of the Order. It isn't much but there have been disputes before. Sure they may insult each other but they would never go far as to use underhanded tactics against the other.

Because punishment will be harsh and swift if they would manipulate the other clan to their own ends.

But still even with the rivalry, they still consider each other as comrades and would assist each other in battle.

Take for example, Saya and Hinata. They are like sisters to each other and treat each other well.

Still there had been disputes over the more zealous of both clans and its up to people like Toushiro or Hinata to clear it up before they are set ablaze. It turns out that some Hyuuga (from Konoha) called the some of the Shinka elders impure and unworthy but the Shinka fired back that the Hyuuga liked enslaving their own members in the pursuit of power.

Toushiro barely managed to contain the situation thanks to Itachi who was on his way home with Saya on their date.

Meanwhile at the compound, Hiashi was contemplating. The hot tea he had ordered have been cold and the food he requested have frozen solid. He used his influence within the Order to know more about Toushiro.

Toushiro is one of the Order's oldest Hyuugas. Hell, he's even older than Naruto! He has been around guiding the Hyuugas and advising the Shinkas since the time Naruto took office of the Grand Master. Because of this, he is respected by the Shinkas and Hyuugas and also gave much recognition from the Grand Master and awarded the title: Elder.

Hiashi also found out that Toushiro had been instructing Hinata since after the Moon Incident. He was instructing her to a place that was sadly classified to him. (Only members of the Templar Council know of Caer Darrow's location and they were sworn to secrecy.). It was thanks to him that Hinata knew the Water Dancer stance since he is a Water Dancer instructor.

As it turns out, when he was walking to the Namikaze estates to talk to his daughter, Hinata told Naruto that Toushiro treated her with cinnamon buns, her favorite food and she loved it. Hiashi became extremely jealous of Toushiro and plotted to kill him.

Hiashi spoke to Hinata and Naruto about Toushiro on what they think of Hinata. Surprisingly, their comments are positive, even more so on Hinata as she viewed him as a father. This angered Hiashi and he demanded, in front of Naruto, that she cease all contact with Toushiro. Naruto intervened and told Hiashi that it's not his place to tell his daughter what to do as both of her and Toushiro are high ranking Templars.

Hiashi agreed and tried to find a way to kill Toushiro without being caught. Over time he got to know the Hyuuga Elder, and found about why Naruto and Hinata praised him so much. Toushiro's most defining traits are his gentleness and kindness, traits that the Hyuuga clan in Konoha considered weak traits.

Eventually he found a way to deal with Toushiro: he would write a letter to him and ask him for advise regarding the clan and how to rule it. Toushiro agreed but not before telling Hinata to wait for him at a famous restaurant with Naruto to discuss about Suna.

Toushiro went inside the elders chambers were all the Main Branch elders went inside. He asked why he was brought here, only for the elders to attack him with kunais.

"What have you done Hiashi?" Toushiro asked, horrified at this betrayal.

"What have YOU done? You realized that you've become more of a father to her than me? Her biological father?" Hiashi asked, with clear evidence of jealousy in his voice.

"I'm merely guiding her to her full potential. Hinata has more potential than she lets on before she joined the Order. From what she had told me, you never cared for her. Even threatening to brand her with the seal should she not improve." Toushiro said while Hiashi looked livid.

"Is it because of you that the Hyuuga clan integrated with the Order? Did you Templars plan for the revolt to happen? Did you know that it's going to happen anyway?" Hiashi demanded.

"We Templars have nothing to do with your Branch members rebelling against you. You've brought it on yourselves." Toushiro spat while the elders were sneering at him.

"Enough! You're due for retirement old man! You are not worthy to call MY daughter your daughter!" Hiashi said while Toushiro looked with a sad face.

"So it's true...what the Shinkas say. That Hyuugas are liars and traitors." Toushiro said before looking at Hiashi. "I treated you like a brother and a comrade and this is how you repay me?"

"Hiashi, kill him now and we can tell the Grand Master to give Hinata to us." An elder named Hibachi ordered and Hiashi stabbed Toushiro in the stomach and left him to bleed out.

After the elders and Hiashi left, Toushiro barely grabbed his tablet from his person and sent a message to any and all Templars of his position, even Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto and the medics arrived at the Hyuuga compound. They did not find Hiashi but found a bleeding Toushiro. The medics were able to save him but he needs to go to a hospital and fast if he were to live.

Hinata was horrified when she heard Toushiro was hospitalized. She rushed to his room at the hospital and found Toushiro in the bed. Naruto was present and told Hinata the most news.

And they are not pretty in the slightest.

It turns out that the kunai used to stab Toushiro was actually coated with poison. Poison that damages key parts of the eyes and leaving them blind. Also as a side effect, the poison corrodes the nerves connecting the legs to the brain, leaving them crippled.

Toushiro was finished, his Templar career is over.

When asked who did it, Toushiro told Naruto and Hinata that it was Hiashi and the elders who did it. The elder who ordered his execution was actually Hibachi, Hiashi's father.

Hinata felt her face like she was slapped. She couldn't believe her father would do something as low to kill a Templar member, even a Hyuuga one. While she couldn't hate her father, she didn't want to see him for a while.

Naruto saw this and offered Hinata a way to contemplate things without her father and clan to pester her: This year, the Templars will conduct a yearly inspection tour around the Shinobi villages and see if everything is up to snuff. See if there's problems that need fixing, or checking if their Shinobi forces that need extra pointers.

Naruto already assigned Itachi to lead the inspection. He could have Hinata go with him as his partner. That way, Hinata can have some time for herself and not be bothered by her clan. Naruto also told her that the trip will take at least two months to complete. She agreed.

Five days after the attempted murder on Toushiro, Hiashi felt peace knowing that his daughter will at last come to the clan and he will welcome her as the daughter he always had. He knew that by having her as heiress again, her position of Grand Lady will be of great value to the Hyuuga clan in Konoha and their political power will increase through her.

He was drinking his tea when he heard a knock on the door. The Branch servant told him that Saya Shinka needs to speak to him. Hiashi is a little surprised that a girl would want to speak to him but decided to have a meeting with her anyway.

He saw the Shinka girl who looked at him with a look that mean business. He directed her to his chambers.

"You must be Saya Shinka, Naruto's daughter."

"That I am Hiashi." Saya said, Hiashi noticed the lack of honorific in her sentence.

"You will address me as a lord." Hiashi commanded but Saya shook her head.

"After I am done with this message, you will feel like you don't deserve to have the title of Lord." Saya said, unafraid of the Clan Head.

"Let's get this over with. Do you like some tea young lady?" Hiashi offered but Saya shook her head.

"No thank you, I am here on Onii-sama's orders to give you a message. But first I have a story that he would like me to recite to you." Saya said while Hiashi thought that it was about him and it is good.

"Very well, I am interested in what your father figure will say to me."

Saya took a deep breath before saying, "There are two men in a city. One rich, the other poor. The rich man had many sheep and lambs but the poor man had only one ewe lamb. One day, a traveler visited the rich man. He wanted the prepare a meal for him but he didn't want to use any of his sheep. So he took the poor man's lamb and made a meal out of it for the traveler."

Hiashi became furious because of the rich man and told Saya, "As Kami lives, that man deserves to die!"

Saya then glared at Hiashi, eyes blazing with the Sharingan, "You are that man! Listen now to what Onii-sama says to you: By the request of your daughter, you escaped banishment and entered my Order. I have given you money, power, and all the benefits the Templar Hyuugas have. If it wasn't enough, I would have given you more if you just asked politely. But now you have attacked Toushiro Hyuuga and tried to kill him to take your daughter back."

Hiashi was stunned at this outburst and couldn't sputter out a sentence. This allowed Saya to continue.

"From this point onwards, the substance that poisoned Toushiro will spread to your house. Any dirty secrets you have hidden from Konoha, I will reveal to the ENTIRE world. From this point on, you will suffer scorn from both nobility and fellow ninja. And from now on, everyone will look at you with distrust in their eyes."

Hiashi went pale because of this, the reputation of the Hyuuga clan in Konoha will go down in the gutter. "I have made a mistake Saya. I let my anger and jealousy blind my better judgement. Please tell your father figure to only punish me and not my entire clan." Hiashi pleaded.

Saya excused herself for a while then turned her back on Hiashi before getting her tablet. She told Naruto about Hiashi's plea and how he was ready to take the consequences of his actions. After a minute of whispering, Saya turned to Hiashi.

"Onii-sama and Hinata have forgiven you. Your clan will be spared from humiliation." Hiashi felt relieved but Saya continued, "But because you have done this willingly, your father named Hibachi will be put to death in your clan's place."

Before Hiashi could say anything for his father, Saya had left the compound, not looking back.

A day later, Hibachi was assassinated by a rogue nin hired by the Order. Konoha ninja had investigated the scene and Ibiki himself looked into it. The Interrogation Expert told everyone that the cause of this murder was because of a business deal gone wrong or an entirely personal matter. Hiashi knew who did it but he couldn't say anything because his clan's reputation his hanging by a thread by Naruto Uzumaki.

Speaking of Naruto, the man had been in a bad mood since Toushiro's attempted murder. He had missed an entire day of paperwork to comfort a grieving Hinata. Now he had to double it since the inspection trip that Itachi (and by extension Hinata) will take a lot of paperwork to allow the Templars to cross their borders.

Hiashi begged for four hours to see Hinata. But the Grand Master refused, he even went as far as to threaten Naruto to brand Hinata with the Caged Bird Seal if the Grand Master wont let him see his daughter only for Naruto to counter it by threatening the Clan Head that he will reveal the Hyuuga's stunt on the Fire Daimyo to all of the nobility which will SURELY damage their reputation. This shut Hiashi down but he asked where did she go. Naruto told him that she went on a two month inspection trip with Itachi. Hiashi thanked him and set on his way.

 _The poison will spread to your house._

True to Saya's word, the Branch members, now integrated with the Templar Hyuugas and freed of the Caged Bird Seal, courtesy of Akari Uzumaki, now looked at Hiashi and the elders with mistrust. Even they went as far as to mumble out that Toushiro would be a far greater clan head than Hiashi, causing the Hiashi to feel more measures of guilt each minute of every day.

Hiashi went to the hospital where Toushiro was resting (under heavy guard mind you) and apologized to Toushiro. The former Hyuuga elder accepted it, but told him that he does not consider Hiashi as his brother and he will not care at all if Hiashi died. Toushiro had his legs surgically removed and will have prosthetics ones thanks of the Puppetry Division from Suna.

Hiashi left the hospital and waited until Hinata returned to Konoha. He hoped that he would be able to explain things to her and wanted to ask for forgiveness.

Author notes

 _That's a really long chapter. Coming soon._


	7. Chapter 7

Tales of the Templar

Chapter 7: Wildfire!

Hiashi waited for two months, even trying to contact Hinata with the tablet he received from the Order due to his rank as clan head, she didn't respond to them and deleted his messages.

Hiashi grew worried, he ignored the elders' infinite advice and stood vigil towards the entrance of Konoha. It took two months, but eventually the inspection group arrived to Konoha. All of them had exhausted looks on their faces, they clearly looked relieved when they saw the gates of Konoha. But Hinata looked far worse, she had huge bags on her eyes, a sign that she did not have much sleep, and looked as pale as Orochimaru. She looked like death incarnate.

Hiashi wondered why Naruto would let his emotionally dead daughter go on an inspection trip like that. But he quickly figured out that she needed some time alone and that trip gave her just that.

When Hinata saw her father at the entrance, she stiffened. Fu, the leader of the Jinchuriki Force, motioned all of the Jinchuriki to move on, as it was none of their business. Itachi looked at the Hyuuga and wondered how she'd react.

Hinata moved to her father till they are at arms length. Itachi followed behind to see what's going to happen.

"Why are you here?" Hinata asked, monotonously.

"I gave you two mails but you didn't respond." Hiashi said.

"Why would I?" Hinata retorted. She didn't want to hate her father but him doing a vile act? She wanted to hit him with a Jyuken strike.

"Listen Hinata...I..." Hiashi began, he had to clear up with his daughter, or she'd be lost to him forever. "I'm so sorry, I was such an asshole to you and Toushiro.

"I wanted to forgive you Father.." Hinata said, unsure if she should hit him and storm off or simply forget and forgive him. "But after what you did to Toushiro-sensei, you definitely deserve a punishment."

"About that, Naruto punished me by using the Hyuuga Clan's funds to pay Toushiro's health bills." Hiashi said, full of regret.

"Naruto would have done worse to you and simply reveal all your dark secrets to ALL of the world." Itachi remarked, Hiashi went pale because Naruto owns his clan now and could build or break it however he wished.

"Right." Hiashi told the former Uchiha before looking at Hinata. "I want to make amends, if I made things right with Toushiro, I want to clear up with you."

"Okay." Hinata agreed, "But you have to earn my forgiveness. Make sure you truly regret what you've done."

Hiashi nodded.

Hinata continued, "Also you'll have to NOT forbid me from seeing Naruto-kun or try to brand me that seal. You do either of these and I'll break ties with you. And you having influence within the Order does not grant you special benefits. Do you understand?" Hiashi nodded.

Hinata and Hiashi walked to the estates with Itachi and arrived. They saw Naruto playing Starcraft on his laptop in his office. Itachi is the first to submit his report to Naruto telling him of Hinata's..condition. She managed to blow some steam during their trip. Naruto then allowed Hinata a day off while he warned Hiashi to treat her as his daughter or he will 'break' his clan. Hiashi nodded then left.

Itachi was about to leave when Naruto called out, "Itachi stay, I have a mission for you. One relating to your engagement with Saya."

Itachi perked up and looked at Naruto. The Grand Master then paused his game for a while and pressed the Windows button then opened a file for Itachi to look at. "This year, the Shinka elders have put a test for you so that they can deem you worthy."

Itachi looked at the file. It pertains to some sort of festival that's going to take place here in Konoha, the place being the Namikaze estates. The festival is all about the anniversary of the Priesthood of Ashura and also the Shinka clan. Naruto will need something from the old Uchiha District the Shinka left behind before they joined the Templar Order.

The last ingredient needed is some sort of Fire jutsu that can make fireworks-like blasts. It was inside the house to where the Itachi's parents used to live in. If he could get it and give it to Naruto, then he as well as the elders can give Itachi their FULL permission to court Saya as well as full advantages permitting the Shinka clan.

Itachi left the place and saw that the place hasn't changed since the Uchiha Massacre. He walked by, seeing flashbacks, he immediately went to the home where he and his family used to live. He discovered a secret door behind a false cabinet and entered there.

He looked around and found out the there are several puzzles that he must solve. One that is regarding the heraldry of the Uchiha clan. And the other being the symbols of the Uchiha as wells as Konoha. He solved them all and found a meeting room where the Uchiha higher ups where supposed to meet. The scroll that contains the jutsu Naruto spoke of is in that table in front of him.

Itachi picked it up and turned to leave only to find Sasuke waiting for him outside. The Uchiha Avenger had been trailing Itachi and waited for for the right opportunity.

The two Uchihas fought. Both used their sword skills with Itachi being on the defensive and countering Sasuke's attacks with some punches of his own. Sasuke tried to use his Sharingan but Itachi won't let him and took a page out of Naruto's playbook by applying a seal into his hand and punched Sasuke.

Itachi finally knocked Sasuke out using a hard book he had found in the meeting room. He left quickly before Sasuke regained consciousness.

He found Naruto speaking to the Jinchuriki Force and dismissing them for a while. The Grand Master saw Itachi and motioned him to come inside his office.

Itachi gave the scroll to Naruto. He also told him that Sasuke found him snooping at their clan district which upset Naruto greatly. The Grand Master told him that tomorrow morning, he should come to the estates to help him create a portal. Itachi agreed then left for yet another date with Saya.

The next day, Itachi aided Naruto by creating portals thanks to his Rinnegan. It had taken a great deal of effort to mix at least five but it was worth it as ten red priests as well as the three elders of the Shinka clan emerged from the portals.

Naruto and the priests and elders spent the whole morning preparing for the festival and the anniversary. Shadow clones helped speed up the process as well as the aid of the Jinchuriki force. By dinner, the festival is ready to start.

Naruto invited everyone, including the ones from Konoha to attend the festival. Some of the villagers thought that the festival would be boring. They were proven wrong when they saw fireworks coming from the estates.

The festival is a great success. By dinner, the jutsu Itachi had given Naruto proved advantageous as the red priests continuously launched fireworks into the sky. The Rookies enjoyed themselves to whatever they wanted. Chouji went on an eating contest while Tenten did a target practice. Hinata went to eat with Naruto. Shikamaru played shogi with a red priest. Neji went to spar with a Shinka elder. Lee decided to race with the other Jinchuriki. Kiba and Shino were simply drinking sake. Ino admired the fireworks and also the priests' gestures revolving the fireworks.

Sasuke attempted to hit on Saya in front of Itachi and Naruto but a firm hand on the shoulder by Sakura stopped him. The Haruno had finally realized that the Uchiha had his own flaws along with Naruto and decided that he would need a good discipline.

Overall, everyone enjoyed the party. Even Kakashi took a break from his Hokage duties to attend it and found it a great break from paperwork.

After everyone from Konoha left the estates, Naruto summoned a hundred Shadow Clones and also ordered the Jinchuriki Force to help clean up the estates. Naruto ordered Hinata, Itachi and Saya to enter his office along with the Shinka elders.

When everyone gathered, the Shinka elders decided to allow Itachi to court Saya and gained full benefits of the Shinka clan. Naruto then asked for the documents (the ones already signed) again and this time the elders already signed theirs in it. Legally binding the contract.

Hinata served as witness while the Itachi and the Shinkas did it. Naruto decided to make the engagement public for the Templar villages to hear.

Naruto thanked the elders and the priests for their time. Itachi summoned a portal and the elders and priests left for Uzu through the portal.


	8. Chapter 8

Tales of the Templar

Chapter 8: Training Day

Naruto arrived at his room tired. It was a very long day where he had little rest. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find Hinata there with a loving smile on her face. That smile is enough to melt the stress he had on his body. With their uniforms on, they slept together on his bed.

Naruto woke up first feeling well rested and he and Hinata went downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast, they decided to go for some 'training' with the Rookies.

Hinata went to her teammates while Naruto went to Team 7.

(With Hinata)

Hinata went to the training field where he saw Kiba and Shino and surprisingly Kurenai with her daughter Mirai in the field. Kiba saw her first and asked for a spar. She accepted of course as she wanted to test her accuracy with the bow against her teammates.

Shino attacked first, he tried to swarm Hinata with his insects but Hinata dodged them and shot three water arrows at Shino. Shino blocked it with his arms and grunted a little in pain. He made a nest of insects while he continued to direct his insects against Hinata.

Hinata realized this and continued to dodge Shino's insects and hid using a Genjutsu to conceal herself. Hinata prepared a sleep poison on her next arrow then she cancelled the Genjutsu. She decided to use an explosive arrow on the nest Shino prepared and immediately it blew up. Shino attempted to avenge it by throwing an insect bomb at Hinata. It hit her but she used Guardian Shield at the last minute and shot the sleep arrow on Shino, rendering him unconscious.

Kiba tried his hand next. He used Fang over Fang on Hinata but she dodged it. Hinata decided to place her bow on her back and deal with him using Gentle Fist. The two attempted to hit each other but Hinata gained the upper hand and struck all of Kiba's chakra points, taking him out of the fight. Akamaru decided not to fight Hinata after seeing his master beaten and gave up.

Kurenai was impressed that her former student was able to beat both of her teammates and without a scratch too.

"That was good work Hinata." Kurenai complimented Hinata.

"I trained with the best." Hinata said.

"May i ask who you trained with Hinata?" Kurenai asked while Hinata spaced out for a second.

"Toushiro-sensei. He's a Hyuuga like me." Hinata said while Kurenai remembered the "incident".

"I heard what happened to him. Naruto punished your father and the clan yes?" Kurenai asked with Hinata nodding.

"Yes. From what Father told me, Naruto used the Hyuuga clan's funds to pay for Toushiro-sensei's hospital bills. He also paid for Toushiro-sensei's legs with the clan's funds."

"Did Hiashi say anything about it?" Kurenai asked while Hinata shook her head.

"Simply put, Naruto-kun owns my or rather the Hyuugas now. He can simply break or build it however he wished. But that only happens when they don't fall in line." Hinata said.

"So they can't just say 'Hyuuga clan business' when it comes to Naruto?" Kurenai asked with Hinata nodding.

"That's right. Naruto-kun did not want history to repeat itself after what happened to the Fire Daimyo. So he did not let the Hyuuga clan have their own privacy like they did with Konoha."

"Very nice."

"Anyway, I've got to get going now Kurenai-sensei."

"Okay. You take care Hinata-Chan."

Hinata left the field and headed for the estates to spar with the Jinchuriki a little.

(With Naruto)

Naruto saw his teammates in a different field than Hinata's and came to them. Sasuke saw him first and angrily told Naruto about his brother being engaged. But Naruto countered him that it's officially legal and the rest of the villages will be informed in two days.

Sasuke decided for a spar again and Naruto agreed. Same thing for Sakura.

Sakura moved first and tried to use her super strength against Naruto but he easily blocked it with his hand. Sure the shockwave happened again but Naruto wasn't in pain. It shocked Sakura how did Naruto easily block it and the worst part is he wasn't using the Kyuubi's power (he IS the Kyuubi). Sakura then backed away from Naruto and used her Slug Fusion.

Naruto smiled when he saw her in that form. "Fascinating." He commented.

Sakura spat out acid against Naruto only for him to dodge it. She went behind Naruto and proceeded to wrap Naruto with her arms. Her arms elongating like rubber to further trap the Grand Master. Seeing no choice, Naruto grabbed a kunai and stabbed himself to get Sakura off him.

Naruto went for the counter attack and punched Sakura in the face. He didn't let up and went for the kicks. After the third kick, he went back to punching her in the stomach, pushing the air out of her.

While Sakura is getting her butt kicked, Katsuyu said to her in a pleading voice, "Please leave him alone! Lady Sakura! I don't know how much we could take!"

"But we could still beat him right?" Sakura asked but the Slug Summon shook her head.

Katsuyu kept begging for the pink-haired medic to leave Naruto alone. Eventually, she conceded and forfeited from the fight.

While all this was going on, Sasuke tried to use his Sharingan to copy what Naruto has, only to find it useless.

He decided to have a go at Naruto to prove himself worthy. So he went after Naruto using Fire jutsus But Naruto retaliated by absorbing the flames into his glove and fired them back at Sasuke.

"Nice glove Dobe, but it has to do more than just absorbing jutsus." Sasuke said with Naruto smirking.

"It can do more than that. What I just did is a sample of its power." Naruto said before using all of the Orbs against Sasuke.

Sasuke used his Rinnegan to create a giant rock orb (Shinra Tensei) to crush Naruto. It worked but Naruto used his Ninshu's Fingers to turn the debris into BATS and had them charge against Sasuke. Sasuke used his Chidori and charged at Naruto. The latter made a Rasengan using his right hand and charged at Sasuke. It resulted in a clash.

"You can't beat me with that Rasengan Dobe." Sasuke said as they charged.

"I have other ways to beat you." Naruto replied as they clashed.

After two minutes, Naruto won the clash plunged the Rasengan to Sasuke's stomach. Pushing him to a wall and making a crater out of it.

As Sakura is the only one standing, she acknowledged Naruto as the winner. Naruto thanked her then walked away, leaving Sakura to tend with the unconscious Uchiha.

Naruto went back to the estates and saw Hinata already done sparring with the other Jinchurikis. Together, they ate lunch and stayed with each other for a while in the Namikaze estates' gardens.

Naruto reveled in the presence of Hinata. He felt at peace whenever he touched and hugged her. He felt like he could be like this and not act the Grand Master as he always had to.

Hinata on the other hand only felt love for her master. She finally got the chance to be with him and to finally be useful to him and she's not going to waste it. She knew what happened to the other Hinata back in the other timeline and swore to herself that she will never leave Naruto's side and will follow him even in the blackest nights of darkness.

Naruto and Hinata sat on a bench and stared at the gardens, enjoying the peace and quiet. Their alone time was interrupted when Utakata appear in front of them.

"Naruto-sama, the documents have already been sent to the other villages regarding Itachi Uchiha."

"I will speak to Itachi regarding more...personal matters." Naruto said, Utakata nodded then sunshined away.

Naruto looked at Hinata, "You will serve as witness to my meeting here." He ordered, Hinata nodded.

Naruto stood up and offered a hand for Hinata to take. She accepted it and they walked inside the estates and into his office where Itachi waits with his hands behind his back.


	9. Chapter 9

Tales of the Templar

Chapter 9: A fiancé's loyalty

Itachi waited as Naruto got to his seat and Hinata standing beside him. It did not take too long before the discussion took place.

Itachi vowed his loyalty to the Order and also vowed to take care of Saya as they are now engaged.

"Saya is well Naruto if that's what you're thinking of." Itachi said, knowing Naruto's feelings towards the young girl.

"Yes, a few of the elders of the Shinka clan accepted you being Saya's fiancé. Others dare not disobey my wishes." Naruto said, knowing a bunch of the elders expressed their concerns about an UCHIHA marrying a Shinka.

"I have proved my worth by doing your task Naruto. I'm pretty sure that's enough reason for them to trust me." Itachi said with Naruto nodding.

"Thank you for your loyalty. But I'm afraid we have to discuss about your brother." Naruto said with Itachi raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes what about him?"

"Kakashi-sensei has ordered me to tell you to stay away from your brother. No meetings, no fights." Naruto said, as a Shadow Clone went to the Hokage's Tower just prior to this meeting.

"All the better. Although I fear that if he won't go for me, he would go after Saya. I must be her bodyguard if I were to keep her safe." Itachi suggested while Naruto looked a while in deep thought.

"Normally, I'd ask for Hinata-hime here to accompany her as her partner so that she can keep Saya safe from Sasuke. Although I believe that Sakura can keep him in line. I don't want to take any chances of ruining your engagements." Naruto said while Itachi looked on.

"I was a spy for the Akatsuki working under Jiraiya. I was also ANBU Black Ops with your sensei once. I believe I can keep an eye on her without having to 'encounter' Sasuke until he makes the first move." Itachi suggested while Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei never told me that. No matter, you can be her bodyguard like you suggested. You are under orders not to attack your brother unless he attacks you or Saya first. You are also to eliminate any external threats in and out of the village that may target Saya. Her life is in your hands Itachi. I trust you will take care of it." Naruto ordered with Itachi bowing down.

"I should be leaving now. I hope I can do more than earn your trust Naruto. I also want to be clean of the Uchiha and embrace a new life altogether." Itachi said as he finished bowing and stood up again.

"You already earned my trust Itachi. As for embracing a new life, you're going to be the member of a different clan of the same Dojutsu." Naruto said with Itachi nodding.

"Then with your permission, I'll take my leave." Itachi requested politely.

"Permission granted. You may leave, we'll talk later." Naruto replied while Itachi bowed down again then left the room.

"With your permission Master Naruto-kun, I would like some...girl stuff with Saya-chan." Hinata requested while Naruto looked at a message on his laptop.

"Permission granted." Naruto replied, Hinata kissed his cheek then left.

After Hinata left, a message from an elder named Hirofumi appeared to speak to him. True, there are few elders who opposed the engagement but they too are not blind to Itachi's achievements and admitted that he's a far better candidate than some weak-necked noble who only knows how to point and say without thinking.

"I believe I speak for the rest of the elders opposing your decision Naruto-sama that you are letting that Uchiha into our inner circle." Hirofumi spoke. Naruto never hated him as he is of sharp intellect and knows what's right and wrong but Saya is basically the clan's darling angel and they are really cautious about it.

"Itachi doesn't want influence in our affairs. That is not his way. He cares for Saya and listens to her words but understands his limits and allowances."

"That may well be, but you know that Uchihas are really thick-headed and always believe that they are Gods. We are humans and are granted this power from Gods. We cannot think of ourselves equal to them as for sure we are to be punished." Hirofumi firmly spoke.

"If I recall well Hirofumi, Itachi wants to wash his hands clean of the Uchiha name. He's humble and easily open-minded to my and the clan's general advice. Given his record, I'd say much of that." Naruto said while Hirofumi rubbed his beard.

"If that is so, then he will be as you say. All things that form a clan are simply small things to him if he decides to appear in the face of morality. It shudders my skin thinking of it." Hirofumi said.

"I must ask that you stop poisoning your mind with this needless worry. I understand your point but this is Itachi. His involvement has been a boon to our cause. Him being instrumental to the War has seen to that. He is not plotting another massacre."

"I see. Forgive this old man for his concerns."

"Your concern is noted." Naruto said before closing the message.

Meanwhile, Itachi went to the gardens and saw Hinata and Saya drinking tea. He watched in as the two talked over many different things and about Naruto. He also watched as the two went outside the estates and met up with Tenten, Ino and Sakura.

Sakura spoke of how Naruto easily overpowered her, even with her Slug Summon and defeated Sasuke without as much as a sweat. Saya perked up and idolized her father figure. Only Hinata (and Itachi) weren't surprised by how Saya is talking about Naruto in a good light. Ino decided to play the gossip girl and asked Saya what's her relationship with Naruto. The Shinka girl wasted no time in saying that Naruto has been good to her and acts like a father figure to her.

Tenten asked about her relationship with Hinata. Saya replied that Hinata is like a big sister and a mother to her which made the Hyuuga Templar blush at the praise. After a good hour of girl talk, the two Templars said goodbye to the girls and walked back to the estates.

Itachi was glad the Hinata proved to be a good bodyguard and a sister to Saya. After all, you don't become the leader of a large organization without having to pick and rely on trustworthy people. He saw Sasuke near Hinata and Saya. The former placing the latter behind her in a motherly way. Fearing for the worst, Itachi decided to step in.

"Hinata-san, take Saya-chan back to the estates. I will handles this." Itachi ordered, Hinata nodded and quickly took Saya back to the estates and shut the gates.

"So you're the Dobe's lap dog now?" Sasuke asked mockingly while Itachi looked with a 'I don't care' look on his face.

"I miss the part where I had to justify myself to you."

"I don't know if you do but Father told me once that Shinkas betrayed us and disregarded our way of life. They think of their eyes as a sort of gift from Kami and they don't rely on it like we do. Such unused power makes us weak."

"Relying too much on something can make you weak if it's lost. I know what your cracking about and I'm changing my mind, regardless of how you're going to say about it."

"Even so, you're abandoning your heritage to some knockoff of a clan. You left our clan to die and hoped to explain yourself with tales of fire and magic. You decided to go with Saya Shinka, a girl who you barely-URGHH!" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence as his throat was being grabbed by his brother and forced to a wall. Itachi used a seal on his wrist and held an unreadable grip on his brother's throat. Sasuke tried to pry it off but to no avail.

"For once in your life, you need to shut up. And it was because of this fire and magic that helped me see more clearly you foolish little brother. The only good that came out of that heritage was the clan's rebellion against the Leaf. For years, I have been blind but Naruto came to me and offered me a second chance. Your precious clan and your pride only comes first. You are always reckless and single-minded, leaving others to pay for your actions. And also, me being with Saya is none of your business. Leave. Her. Alone. And never step foot in this estate again." Itachi said then he made and portal and threw Sasuke through it, causing him to fall on the roof of the Uchiha district. (He will survive though through Susanoo.)

Itachi opened the gates, went inside then closed them with a seal to lock them.


	10. Chapter 10 finale

Tales of the Templar

Chapter 10: Proposals and Fathers

The Templars began their business as usual. Engaging in politics, talking to people, listening to rumors. Their vigil is never ending as they sent many influential people to the Shinobi villages. These earned the Templars increasing influence, money and power. It's enough for them to retire for at least fifteen years.

Sure being a Templar is good and all but it does have drawbacks. Keeping oneself updated is tiresome work and Templars like Naruto and Itachi would go to the estates very exhausted. The former being more tired than the latter.

The Templars understood this but non-Templars would often get the impression that being a Templar means you can live your life like a noble and you don't have to do anything to make people do what you want. Sadly that is not the case as nobles have problems same as the common folk.

To his friends (non-Templars), Naruto would often hide it with a smile and say that it is alright. He would often use jokes and quips as a way to hide his stress and exhaustion. Naruto would laugh and be the life of the party. It worked for them for the most part. His face of happiness and light-heartedness would often work on everyone.

Everyone except his Templar comrades.

Hinata who saw Naruto in his private moments would often see him very stressed. Sometimes she would see him looking very frustrated by the one enemy no Kage and Daimyo alike was able to beat. Though it wasn't like Naruto did not have help, he would have his sister or shadow clones to do the paperwork. But paperwork isn't just the enemy Naruto had to face. Day by day, he would log in to his computer and check for latest update and also listen to gossip and rumors regarding the villages and ninjas.

Hinata understood that Naruto's job is an incredibly tiresome and stressful work. She knew that he was very frustrated about it and had very little time for himself. She wanted to help him to the best she was able and maybe split the burden on his shoulders.

Akari informed her that this is Naruto's last term as Grand Master. His term would end in twenty or so years so he must find a woman that he could settle down and live in. Hinata knew that he could have any woman he wanted. He could chose the strongest among his Order, he could also choose among his friends, the female ones, and form a family with her.

But she knew his side of the story regarding the other Hinata. His soul may be that of gold but his heart is weak and fragile. He could not handle another heartbreak again.

Still, it hurt her to see him stressed. So she decided to sleep with him very often than usual. It's not their first time, and she knew how slept. And she admitted that for a loud talker, Naruto is a quiet sleeper, making it easier for her to sleep with him.

Still it wasn't enough, Hinata remembered Saya's advice regarding stress and knew that she would be helping Naruto by making out with him. Every night, she would remove her uniform, hang it on hanger next to the closet, and stood in her undergarments waiting for Naruto. The Grand Master, in his tired state, was very surprised to find Hinata naked and tried to protest if not for Hinata making a bold first move and kissing him first.

He instantly fell for her advances and made out with her. He quickly proved that he is indeed the Master by knowing how to touch a woman and bringing her to her knees. He was often the dominant one and Hinata didn't mind as she too enjoyed the touches Naruto was giving.

Unfortunately, Naruto felt a pang of guilt for 'raping' Hinata like that though it wasn't their first time. She assured him that she didn't mind as her heart belongs to him. Still Naruto has a code of honor and wanted to take things slow and build up their relationship. Hinata understood that Naruto did not want to rush things and she just said that she wants to help him in any way she can.

To progress their relationship, Naruto would bring Hinata as his partner and bodyguard whenever he would go to meetings. He could've just ask Itachi to be his bodyguard and partner as he is part of the Big Red Three and one of his most powerful Templars aside from his sister. But Naruto wanted to enhance his relationship with Hinata and spend more time with her. Hinata proved to be a great partner and an effective replacement for Itachi as she was able to help Naruto relieve his stress and also is a good person to talk to whenever he had more...personal problems regarding his friends and his job.

Naruto admitted to his sister that there hasn't been a woman in his life since the other Hinata back in the other timeline. He also told Akari that Sakura, Ino and Tenten weren't a TENTH of the woman Hinata is and confessed that Hinata is perfect to be his partner-for-life. Akari told her brother to marry her as both of them knew her feelings towards him and cannot wait forever.

So Naruto contacted Gaara and requested for a gold ring with a diamond on it. The Kazekage accepted and delivered it to the Grand Master.

Naruto has been trying to summon up the courage to propose to Hinata. It proved to be harder than taking over a continent or beating up a few baddies.

"Naruto-kun, let's eat dinner at a restaurant." Hinata said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I've booked it and everything."

"Thank you Hinata-hime."

Naruto and Hinata went to the restaurant the latter spoke of. On their way, Naruto seemed quiet and reserved. Hinata is wondering why is Naruto like that but assured herself that whatever it is, it isn't bad.

The two went to the restaurant and sat on the table that was reserved on the both of them.

Naruto and Hinata ate their dinner then Hinata with her sharp eagle eyes noticed Naruto fingering something on his pocket. "May I ask what is that in your pocket Naruto-kun?"

Seeing this as a good opportunity, Naruto got off his seat and gotten down on one knee and opened the box that had the ring in it. Hinata gasped at it, it was gold ring with diamonds and emeralds on it.

"Hinata-hime, you proved to be a great friend and a valuable asset to my Order and there is no one else other than you by my side. I want so spend my remaining years with you and only you. I also want to die in your arms and there is no one I can trust with my secrets than you." Naruto confessed, "Will you marry me?"

Hinata felt tears swell in her cheeks. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I will marry you." She said as she put on the ring. "It's so beautiful!" She cried as she hugged Naruto who stood up.

"Only the best for you my hime." Naruto replied as he held her.

A waiter appeared again for dessert and smiled at the scene. He told the new couple that this dessert is in the house. They smiled and thanked him and ate with renewed purpose.

Naruto decided to plan the wedding. It would take place in Spring Country where the Daimyo there will perform it with the Kazekage as the witness.

They would've continued eating if not for Kiba jumping in and boldly demanding in front of Naruto to date him and ditch Naruto. Instead he was blasted back by Killer Intent coming not from Naruto but from Hinata.

Naruto decided to go for the most delicate topic: who is going to walk Hinata on their wedding day. Hinata was thinking either Toushiro or Hiashi as both are her fathers. But eventually she decided to give her father Hiashi a second chance. Naruto agreed but is cautious about it.

The news after that spread like wildfire. Everyone knew Naruto's engagement towards Hinata. Hiashi also found out about it and asked in a message to walk his eldest daughter to the aisle. Naruto accepted but only and ONLY if he would have Toushiro, who was released from the hospital with prosthetic legs to keep an eye on him. Hiashi agreed.

The wedding was beautiful. Everyone attended it, from Kages and people alike. Hiashi walked his daughter to the aisle and would've given warnings to Naruto if not for Toushiro coming to his defense and put a pistol behind Hiashi's back and made a threat that sent chills to the Hyuuga Clan Head's spine.

"Unless you want to grow old alone like me, you should stop making threats you can't back up. Of course if you do that, exile will be the least of your worries."

Needless to say, Hiashi backed off and muttered the curse at the disabled elder. Naruto smirked as he knew that bringing Toushiro along was a very wise decision.

The Spring Daimyo did the ceremony, all the Kages present, and all everyone from the surrounding nations even participated at the wedding. The Kazekage volunteered to serve as witness. Itachi served as Best Man while Hanabi, by Hinata's request, served as a flower bringer. Saya served as Maid in Honor for Hinata. And overall, everything went according to plan.

After the Daimyo finished speaking, Naruto lifted Hinata's veil and kissed her. Everyone cheered for them as they are finally married.

Naruto decided to go back to his home of Uzushiogakure and stay there. Hinata, his wife, also agreed to join him.

Author notes.

 _Sorry for the abrupt ending. I was in a rush to finish this story. I hope it wasn't too bad because I wanted to tie it to the epilogue of Master and the Princess. Comment and review._


End file.
